La couleur de ses ailes
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Petit délire sur une question que certaines personnes se sont posées.
1. La couleur de ses ailes

**La couleur de ses ailes**

_J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire dimanche soir. Mais je pense que c'est quelque chose que tous les fans d'SPN voulaient voir. Les ailes des Anges. Alors j'ai inventé un concept, une histoire autour de ça. Avec une note Destiel, évidemment ! Mais j'espère que ma vision vous plaira._

Qui ne s'était jamais posé la question ? Les Anges avaient des ailes, mais on ne les voyait jamais. A part lorsque ces derniers se mettaient en mode « Bad Ass », que les éclaires foudroyaient autour d'eux et que leurs ailes se reflétaient sur les murs derrière eux. On pouvait aussi les apercevoir lors de leurs derniers souffles, lorsqu'on tué un Ange, des ailes noires brûlées le sol sous leurs corps sans vie. Mais sinon, personne ne les voyait jamais…

Sam et Dean restaient curieux à ce sujet. Après tout, ils avaient bien trouvé un moyen de voir les chiens de l'Enfer. Grâce à des « lunettes magiques » et un sort utilisant de l'huile sainte et du feu. Mais pour les Anges, cela restait un mystère.

Un jour, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient encore sur une de leurs chasses dans un motel du coin, Dean se surprit à faire des recherches sur le PC de son frère. Il n'avait pas trouvé grand chose sur Internet. Il voulait laisser tomber lorsque son sujet de curiosité débarqua devant lui.

- _Hello Dean._

Castiel se tourna vers l'autre frère.

- Sam.

L'aîné se demanda si l'Ange en question venait d'arriver parce qu'il avait trop pensé à lui quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Je suis ici pour votre enquête. Je crois que vous êtes sur la piste d'un Ange vengeur.

Bon, ce point-ci venait d'être résolu au moins. Mais les questions de Dean demeuraient encore. Il entendit son ami débiter son savoir pour les aider. Mais le frère n'écoutait pas. Il se surprit à analyser le dos de l'Ange, se demandant à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler ses ailes… Leurs couleurs, leurs formes, est-ce qu'elles étaient douces ? Ou puissantes ? Il voulait arrêter de penser à ça, il ne comprenait même pas son obsession. Alors que Castiel argumentait avec Sam, Dean coupa la conversation en changeant de sujet.

- Cass. J'ai une question pour toi. Pourquoi on ne voit jamais tes ailes ?

Sam plissa des yeux. Quant à Castiel, comme à son habitude, il pencha la tête sur le côté lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas. Tout le monde scruté Dean. Ce dernier voulu se justifier.

- C'est juste que… On s'est toujours posé la question, mais on ne la jamais dit à voix haute. J'avoue que je suis curieux de savoir…

Sam acquiesça. Mais l'Ange restait troublé.

- Hum… Les Humains ne peuvent pas les voir…

- Qui le peut alors ?

Il pensait que Dean changerait de sujet.

- Et bien… Les autres Anges le peuvent. Peut-être les Démons aussi. Je peux voir leurs chiens de l'Enfer, donc j'imagine qu'ils peuvent voir nos ailes.

- C'est pas juste ! Nous on peut pas !

Castiel plissa des yeux à son tour. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami était soudain obsédé par ça tout à coup. Sam fut tout aussi perdu que l'Ange en question. Dean ne lui avait pas parlé de cette curiosité. En même temps, Dean ne parlait pas… Mais Castiel ne se défilait pas, il répondit à son ami.

- Si je le veux, je peux vous les montrer mais… C'est particulier, c'est… Intime… En quelque sorte. C'est un peu comme si je vous demandais de vous voir sans aucuns vêtements…

Dean saisissait sa phrase, mais ne l'acceptait pas.

- Oh, pas quand même ! Tu peux me montrer tes ailes tout en restant habillé de ton éternel trenchcoat hein.

- Dean… Pourquoi cette passion soudaine pour mes ailes ?

Le frère jeta un coup d'œil à Sam qui se posait la même question. Puis son regard se reporta sur l'Ange. Il se sentit un peu mal.

- Rien, rien. Juste une curiosité…

Il inspira un bon coup et fixa son ordinateur pour avouer tout bas.

- Je voulais juste savoir leurs couleurs, leurs formes, leurs grandeurs… Juste par curiosité… Savoir si c'est comme dans les images que l'on trouve sur Internet, dans les Eglises et tout ça.

Castiel s'assit sur le canapé, il continuait d'observer Dean mais ce dernier fuyait son regard.

- Et bien, je peux te dire que, nous sommes tous créés avec des ailes blanches. Ça représente l'innocence, la pureté, la naissance. Et puis en grandissant chaque hiérarchie Angélique a une couleur particulière pour ses ailes. Comme par exemple, les Anges de la mort les ont noirs. Les Archanges, comme Gabriel ou Michael, les ont dorés. Pour les autres, elles représentent la couleur de leurs personnalités, de leurs succès, de leurs intentions… C'est un peu compliqué. Un Ange qui a les ailes marron par exemple, sera un Être plutôt colérique ou peu sûr de lui. Rouge c'est pour la passion. Vert pour l'espoir…

- Okay, okay, coupa Dean. Mais toi alors ? Tu les as de quelle couleur ?

Castiel baissa la tête. Cette conversation le mettait mal à l'aise mais il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à son ami. Il murmura presque.

- Bleu.

- Pardon ?

- Elles sont bleues… Avant elles étaient blanches bleutées, mais elles deviennent de plus en plus sombres…

- Pourquoi ?

Dean campait sur ses positions. Sam vint au secours de l'Ange.

- Dean, arrête. Tu vois pas que ça le met mal à l'aise ?

- Non. Ça va pas Cass ?

- Non, hum… Si, ça va.

Sam sourit.

- Il va pas te dire non, Dean. Il te dit jamais non.

- Sammy, je veux juste le connaître un peu mieux. On sait pas grand chose finalement des Anges, c'est intéressant…

Le cadet allait répondre, mais Castiel le coupa.

- C'est bon Sam… Je peux vous le dire après tout.

Il souffla un bon coup.

- La clarté des ailes définit le niveau de pureté. Les miennes sont de plus en plus sombres parce que… Et bien, j'ai failli à ma mission… Je veux dire, entre les Leviathans, les meurtres au Paradis, le Purgatoire, le fait que… Je passe beaucoup trop de temps sur Terre aussi. Tout cela assombrit mes ailes.

Pour le coup, Dean fut sans voix. Implicitement il comprenait qu'il tuait la pureté et la clarté de son ami.

- Cass… Je suis désolé… On ne savait pas…

- Ne t'en fais pas Dean. J'ai fais mon choix aussi. Je préfère être avec vous. Peu importe la couleur que prennent mes ailes.

Un sentiment de culpabilité frappa l'aîné des Winchester. Seulement, maintenant qu'ils venaient d'en parler, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

- Est-ce que… On peut les voir Cass ?

- Dean… gronda Sam. C'est bon là.

Quelques secondes de silence embarrassantes planèrent dans la pièce. Lentement Castiel se leva et il enleva son trenchcoat. Dean voulait l'arrêter mais sa curiosité était plus forte que tout.

- Si vos yeux commencent à brûler, fermez-les immédiatement. Normalement les Humains ne sont pas fait pour voir ça…

Castiel se plaça au milieu de la pièce, la tête baissé, les paupières closent, il se concentrait. Au début rien ne se passa. Puis doucement, les lumières se mirent à clignoter, l'énergie passa dans le corps de l'Ange et tout à coup, les deux frères purent voir apparaître des ailes. D'un bleu sombre, grandes et larges, aux plumes fines et douces. Mais ce qui interpella Dean était les endroits où certaines plumes manquaient. Il y avait comme des trous, certaines semblaient tordues. Il vit également des petites tâches de sang, des morceaux cassés, et des endroits presque noirs. Cette vision ne dura que quelques secondes, mais cela suffit pour être époustouflé par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Par contre, Castiel venait de se vider de son énergie. Une fois qu'il arrêta tout, il tomba d'épuisement.

- Cass ! Cass !

Dean se pencha sur son ami à moitié inconscient. Il tenta de le réveiller sous l'œil inquiet de Sam. Peu à peu, l'Ange commença à rouvrir les yeux. Il cligna rapidement des paupières, ébloui par la luminosité de la pièce. Il essaya de s'asseoir avec l'aide du chasseur.

- Hey, ça va Cass ?

Encore un peu groggy, il fit signe que oui. Puis il analysa les visages interloqués devant eux.

- Alors ?

Sam et Dean se regardèrent. L'aîné prit la parole, un peu gêné.

- _Well… _C'était assez… Intense. Je pensais pas que tu étais aussi…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Castiel voulait savoir.

- Aussi quoi ?

- Aussi abîmé.

Sam pensait également la même chose. L'Ange expliqua donc aux deux frères.

- Lorsque je suis blessé, lorsque les combats et les batailles blessent mon corps, je peux facilement le réparer. Mais je dois pour cela utiliser l'énergie et le pouvoir de mes ailes. C'est pour ça qu'à force, elles sont aussi fragiles, aussi abîmés. Je ne peux pas réparer ça. Et puis… Elles deviennent sombres à cause de mes erreurs…

Dean commençait à avoir de la peine pour lui. Ni lui, ni son frère n'étaient au courant de tout ça. Comme quoi, ils ne savaient pas beaucoup de choses sur les Anges finalement. Castiel s'allongea sur le lit, la fatigue le gagnait petit à petit.

- Je vais un peu dormir.

- Mais Cass, tu ne dors jamais…

Dean paraissait de plus en plus inquiet.

- Je sais mais… Toute cette énergie m'a épuisé.

- T'as besoin de plutonium ?

L'Ange plissa des yeux.

- Je ne comprends ta référence. Je vais juste me reposer un peu.

Sitôt dit, il ferma les yeux.

Dean zieutait de temps en temps son ami, il paraissait si paisible, allongé sur le lit.

- Sam…

Son frère tourna la tête.

- Quoi ?

- T'en penses quoi de tout ça ?

- Je sais pas Dean. J'étais pas obsédé par ses ailes autant que toi. Mais je me rends compte que… Et bien, finalement toutes ses blessures sont internes et on en savait rien. J'avais jamais envisagé l'idée qu'il lui fallait l'énergie de ses ailes pour réparer son corps.

Dean se frotta les yeux, il était décontenancé par tout ça. Il pensait juste que son ami avait son « mojo » et qu'il restait invincible. Il venait de se rendre compte du contraire.

- Merde Sammy, t'as vu… Ses ailes… Elles sont belles c'est sur. Mais si abîmés, si sombres, le sang, les trous…

- Je sais Dean. Mais que veux-tu y faire ?

- J'en sais rien… Comment réparer quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas voir ?

Sam se mit à réfléchir, il avait bien la solution mais est-ce que son frère était prêt à l'entendre ?

- Tu sais… Lorsque des Humains vont mal, ils prennent des médicaments ou suivent des thérapies ou…

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je trouve un Docteur en Ange ?

- Dean, laisse-moi finir… Les Humains arrivent à guérir si les personnes sont là pour eux, pour les soutenir, pour leur donner envie de continuer pour…

Il ne savait pas s'il devait finir sa phrase ou pas.

- Pour quoi Sam ?

- Pour les aimer… L'amour peut aider à guérir les blessures intérieures.

Longues secondes de silence durant lesquels Dean essaya de comprendre où son frère voulait en venir. Bien qu'au fond de lui, il le savait très bien.

- Quoi ? Tu veux que j'aime Cass pour qu'il guérisse ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que tu aimes déjà Cass, Dean. Tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Et toi qui n'es pas croyant, tu pries tout le temps Castiel. Tu lui as donné son surnom très vite, tu penses à lui, tu le détestes parce que tu l'aimes. Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine… A toi de le franchir.

- J'suis pas gay Sam !

- Je sais, tu n'es pas gay. Il n'y a que lui que tu aimes, c'est pas pareil.

- Mais t'imagines lui et moi ? Au lit ? Nu ? Nan… Impossible Sam !

Le cadet se mit à sourire.

- T'es con Dean, vraiment. Tu viens de lui demander de te montrer sa partie la plus intime de lui. Ses ailes. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu es obsédé par cette idée, mais le fait de lui demander ça, de les avoir vus et de vouloir le guérir. Pour moi c'est un signe aussi gros que ton ego. Alors soit tu fais ce qui doit être logiquement fait, soit tu ne le vois plus. Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous faire souffrir tous les deux.

Dean baissa la tête, il murmura.

- J'veux pas qu'il parte. Je veux qu'il reste.

- C'est bien, tu viens de répondre à la question qui te ronge depuis des années. T'as plus qu'à mettre ta peur et tes préjugés de côté pour pouvoir être heureux avec lui.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel, toujours paisiblement endormi sur le lit. Cet Être si calme, si serein, si… Beau. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre toutes ses émotions. Les combattrent avec l'alcool, les chasses ou les filles ne marchaient pas et ne marcheraient jamais. Ce n'était qu'une échappatoire à sa peur la plus profonde : aimer un Ange, être amoureux de Castiel.


	2. La couleur de ses sentiments

**La couleur de ses sentiments.**

_Voilà, sur la demande de Castle-SPN156-Bones, qui avait beaucoup aimé cet OS et demandait une suite, je l'ai écrite ! (J'ai pas oublié t'as vu !)_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira du coup._

_Enjoy !_

_(PS : Sorry pour les fautes)_

Il fallut quelques heures de sommeil à Castiel pour qu'il puisse enfin avoir la force de se lever. Les frères avaient mis leur enquête en stand-by pour voir si tout allé bien chez leur ami. Dean s'inquiétait. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Lorsque Castiel commença à bouger, l'aîné se précipitait vers lui.

- Hey _Buddy, _ça va ?

- Mmmm, yeah…

Il se leva lentement et s'assit sur le lit.

- Et bein Cass, c'est un sacré show que tu nous as fait là !

Dean se sentit un peu intimidé d'ailleurs. Sam le voyait bien et il tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Hum, on a une enquête au fait. Une histoire d'Ange vengeur apparemment.

Castiel se leva difficilement, comme il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, Dean le retint.

- Woow ! Doucement Cass !

- Je vais bien, ça va. J'étais venu vous voir pour votre enquête justement. Je crois que c'est Ezekiel qui est derrière cette histoire. Il faut qu'on l'arrête.

- Tu peux à peine marcher, tu devrais…

- Je viens avec vous… C'est ma faute ce qui se passe. Je dois réparer mes erreurs.

L'aîné voulait l'en empêcher mais devant le regard déterminé de Castiel, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas changer son avis sur la question.

Tous les trois partirent donc à bord de l'Impala. L'Ange voyait que Dean s'inquiétait pour lui puisqu'il le laissa monter devant, côté passager, alors que Sam se trouvait à l'arrière. L'ambiance fut plutôt pesante dans la voiture. Dean jetait des regards à son ami, qui lui fixait la route, perdu sans ses pensées.

- Cass… Pour tout à l'heure, je voulais te dire…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ne sachant pas comment lui en parler.

- Dean ?

La présence du cadet intimida encore plus l'aîné, qui choisit bien ses mots.

- _Well, _c'était assez intense. Nous n'étions pas au courant de tes blessures internes. C'est inquiétant. Est-ce qu'on peut t'aider à… Je sais pas, te « réparer » ?

Maintenant que Castiel fixait Dean, ce dernier se concentra sur la route.

- Vous le faites déjà.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Vous êtes là. Avec moi. Malgré toutes mes erreurs. Tous les torts que je t'ai fais. _I'm sorry. _Mais tu es là. Je sais que parfois je t'énerve, je te sens en colère contre moi. Mais je suis là malgré tout. La solitude m'aurait tué, mais comme vous m'acceptez tel que je suis, ça m'aide. Ça me soulage.

Les frères furent assez intimidés d'entendre de telles révélations. Surtout venant d'une personne aussi taciturne.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de leur enquête, il purent découvrir l'horreur qu'avait provoquée Ezekiel. Tuant des dizaines de personnes qui s'étaient faite posséder par des Anges. L'aîné fulmina.

- Zeke… _Son of a bitch !_

- Dean...

- Quoi Cass ? J'ai le droit d'être énervé !

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la mienne, je…

Sam préféra s'éloigner.

- Cass ! Arrête ! On sait ce que tu as fait ! Et on sait pourquoi tu l'as fait ! On sait aussi que tu es désolé. Mais hey, devine quoi !? Moi aussi j'ai fais des conneries ! Mais je ne me démoralise pas comme toi tu le fais.

- Non en effet. Tu te noies dans l'alcool toi…

- Et toi dans l'autodestruction ! Alors tu vois, nous sommes pas si différents finalement !

Le soir ils rentrèrent ensemble à l'hôtel. Pendant que Sam pianotait sur son ordinateur et que Dean sirotait son verre de Whisky, Castiel restait assit sur le lit sans rien faire ou dire. Seul. L'aîné lui jeta des coups d'œil, puis n'y tenant plus, il se mit à parler.

- Hey Cass ! Ça va ?

- Hum, moui, pourquoi ?

- _Well, _j'ai repensé à ce matin et je me disais que… Hum…

Dean lança un regard à son frère, ce dernier comprit le message.

- Ok, je vais faire quelques courses moi…

Il partit sous le visage perdu de Castiel.

- Pourquoi Sam… ?

- Cass, faut qu'on parle. Ce qui s'est passé ce matin, c'était… Woaw ! J'veux dire, je t'ai vu, tel que tu es, au plus profond de toi et je… J'ai aimé ça.

Castiel plissa des yeux.

- O-Ok…

- Cass, tu m'as sauvé et maintenant c'est à mon tour de t'aider. Tu es abîmé, intérieurement, tu es brisé et je crois savoir comment faire pour…

- Me réparer ? Dean, c'est impossible, je…

Le frère, dans un élan qu'il ne comprit pas lui-même, attrapa Castiel par le col de son trenchcoat pour le lever. Puis, aussi vite que le reste, il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Si au début l'Ange fut choqué, peu à peu il y prit goût. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Dean qui mettait de plus en plus de passion dans ses baisers. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Castiel plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude de son chasseur.

- Dean…

- Chut Cass… _It's ok… _Je vais te soigner, te réparer.

- Mais, comment… ?

- Comme ça.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

**The End**

**(Oui, oui, fini pour de bon là)**


End file.
